Rick Riordan
Richard Russell "Rick" Riordan, Jr. (/ˈraɪərdən/; born June 5, 1964)[1] is an American author best known for writing the''Percy Jackson & the Olympians'' series. He also wrote the adult mystery series Tres Navarre[2] and helped edit Demigods and Monsters, a collection of essays on his Percy Jackson series. He helped develop the ten books of The 39 Clues''series and wrote the first book in the series, ''The Maze of Bones.[3] In 2012, he completed a trilogy focusing on Egyptian mythology, The Kane Chronicles, and, in 2014, completed The Heroes of Olympus, the sequel to the Percy Jackson series that focuses on Roman and Greek mythology. He is also planning to write a series based on Norse mythology.[4] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rick_Riordan# hide *1 Life and career *2 Bibliography **2.1 Percy Jackson & the Olympians ***2.1.1 The Heroes of Olympus ***2.1.2 Graphic novels ***2.1.3 Related books **2.2 The Kane Chronicles **2.3 The 39 Clues series **2.4 Tres Navarre series **2.5 Stand alone novels **2.6 Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard *3 Awards *4 References *5 Further reading *6 External links Life and career Riordan was born and raised in San Antonio, Texas, graduating from Alamo Heights High School. He then graduated from the University of Texas. He taught English and Social Studies for eight years at Presidio High School in San Francisco. Riordan has created several successful book series. The multi-award-winning[5] Tres Navarre mystery series for adults follows the fast-paced adventures of an erudite Texan private eye. His Percy Jackson and the Olympians series features a twelve-year-old who discovers he is the modern-day son of the ancient Greek god, Poseidon. Twentieth Century Fox purchased the film rights and released a feature film February 12, 2010. Following the success of Percy Jackson, Riordan createdThe Kane Chronicles, which features a modern-day Egyptian pantheon and two new sibling protagonists. Its first book, The Red Pyramid, was released May 4, 2010; the sequel, The Throne Of Fire, was released May 3, 2011.[6] The third and final book in the Kane Chronicles, The Serpent's Shadow, was released May 1, 2012. Riordan also created a sequel series to the Percy Jackson books, The Heroes of Olympus. Its first book, The Lost Hero, was released in the U.S. October 12, 2010; the sequel, The Son of Neptune, was released October 4, 2011, the third book in the series, The Mark of Athena, was released October 2, 2012, the fourth book 'The House of Hades' was released on October 8, 2013, and the fifth book, The Blood of Olympus will be released Fall 2014. Riordan expanded both series simultaneously; while he has completed The Kane Chronicles trilogy, he continues to write The Heroes of Olympus, a pentalogy. Riordan also helped create the children's book seriesThe 39 Clues; he authored several of its books, including The Maze of Bones, which topped the New York Times Best Seller list on September 28, 2008.[7] Riordan plans to publish another series based on Norse mythology in 2015. He later revealed that the series will be set in Boston, Massachusetts, and that there would be the concept of demigods.[8][9] The San Diego Comic-Con International 2010 featured Riordan as a guest.[10] Riordan lives in Boston with his wife, Becky, and their two sons Patrick and Haley, who inspired his Percy Jackson series, as a bedtime story.[8][11] Bibliography Percy Jackson & the Olympians Main article: Percy Jackson & the Olympians#''The Lightning Thief'' (July 1, 2005) #''The Sea of Monsters'' (April 1, 2006) #''The Titan's Curse'' (May 11, 2007) #''The Battle of the Labyrinth'' (May 6, 2008) #''The Last Olympian'' (May 5, 2009) The Heroes of Olympus Main article: The Heroes of Olympus#''The Lost Hero'' (October 12, 2010) #''The Son of Neptune'' (October 4, 2011) #''The Mark of Athena'' (October 2, 2012) #''The House of Hades'' (October 8, 2013) #''The Blood of Olympus'' (October 7, 2014) Graphic novels #''The Lightning Thief Graphic Novel'' (October 12, 2010) #''The Sea of Monsters Graphic Novel'' (July 2, 2013) #''The Titan's Curse Graphic Novel'' (October 8, 2013) Related books #''The Demigod Files'' (February 10, 2009) #''The Demigod Diaries'' (August 14, 2012) #''Percy Jackson’s Book of Greek Gods''[12] (August 2014) The Kane Chronicles Main article: The Kane Chronicles#''The Red Pyramid'' (May 4, 2010) #''The Throne of Fire'' (May 9, 2011) #''The Serpent's Shadow'' (May 1, 2012) #''The Kane Chronicles Survival Guide'' (2012) #''The Red Pyramid Graphic Novel'' (2012) The 39 Clues series Main article: The 39 Clues#''The Maze of Bones'' (September 9, 2008) #''Introduction to The 39 Clues: The Black Book of Buried Secrets'' (October 26, 2010) #''Vespers Rising'' (April 5, 2011) Tres Navarre series #''Big Red Tequila'' (June 2, 1997) #''The Widower's Two-Step'' (May 4, 1998) #''The Last King of Texas'' (April 3, 2001) #''The Devil Went Down to Austin'' (June 25, 2002) #''Southtown'' (December 28, 2004) #''Mission Road'' (June 28, 2005) #''Rebel Island'' (September 30, 2008) Stand alone novels #''Cold Springs'' (2004) #''The Son of Sobek'' (2013)-mini novel crossing over the Percy Jackson series and Kane Chronicles featuring Percy Jackson and Carter Kane. #''The Staff of Serapis[13] (April 2014) a second Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles crossover novel this time featuring Annabeth Chase and Sadie Kane. Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard Main article: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard#''The Sword of Summer (2015)[12] Awards *1998 Shamus Award and Anthony Award for Big Red Tequila[5] *1999 Edgar Award for Best Paperback Original for The Widower's Two-Step[14] *2008 Mark Twain Award for The Lightning Thief[15] *2009 Mark Twain Award for The Sea of Monsters[15] *2009 Rebecca Caudill Award for The Lightning Thief[16] *2010 School Library Journal's Best Book for The Red Pyramid[17] *2011 Children's Choice Book Awards: Author of the Year[18] *2011 Children's Choice Book Awards: Fifth Grade to Sixth Grade Book of the Year for The Red Pyramid[18] *2011 Wyoming Soaring Eagle Book Award for The Last Olympian[19] *2011 Milner Award for Percy Jackson and the Olympians series[20] *2012 Indian Paintbrush Award for The Red Pyramid[21] *2013 Best Fiction Book for Children in Bulgaria for The Mark of Athena Category:1964 births